How it should've been between us
by no.ikh
Summary: Roxas is jealous from the attention Namine gives Sora; Xion wants to fit in; Riku is tired of following behind Sora;Sora wants Kairi; and Lea is up to something . . . but what? SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine Rikux? Seems everyone wants revenge on Sora
1. I dont, remember

Chapter One: Tearing Us Apart

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SQUARE ENIX, FINAL FANTASY OR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS STORY, ETC. ENJOY! ^_^

"_I've been having these dreams lately . . . . Who are you? A witch who has control over Sora's memories. Is it that I'm not supposed to exist? No one will miss me . . . . Nah, I'm just sad._There are many worlds, but they share the same sky — one sky, one destiny"

Sora awakens after a weird dream- looking over to his side he finds Kairi, lying there beside him with her eyes closed in his room. He looks over to his clock and it shows 4:07 pm; wide awake, Riku watches over her and they both sit in silence. Sora looks around and begins to investigate the mess from the party last night, everyone he loved from Destiny Islands came.

"I hope we'll see them again"

Sora looks over to Riku confused and empty headed as he is, he thinks before he asks what he's talking about.

"Terra . . . and Aqua, I wonder what happened to them." -Kairi jumps up-

"Aqua? I know a Aqua, what does she look like? If she is a she that is." "Do you a Aqua from your journeys Sora?" She begins to lean over near him, with a questioning face.

Riku_ I thought you were sleep? Or did you plan on eavesdropping?

Kairi_ You treat me like a kid, you already mention it so who's Terra and Aqua?

Carefully listening in is Sora, he looks away pretending not to care for what Riku has to say.

Riku_ About a decade ago a woman was walking around our hangout, she introduced herself to Sora and I.

Sora_ Oh yeah! The lady with the blue hair! She's hot *blushes*

Kairi_ Sora! Keep your thoughts to yourself! Please continue Riku, also who's Terra?

Riku_ . . . . I . . . long time ago so I don't remember anymore.

Kairi_ Fine, I understand . . . Sora may blurt out how hot he was too, right Sora? *giggles* It's all coming back to me now, my home . . . it was called-

Sora_ Radiant Garden! Oh, If you want to continue though no problem.

Kairi _ That's it! You've broke my last nerve, what happened to you? I always thought you would never change. *She gets up and walks out of the room*

Sora_ Kairi! Wait, I'm just kidding don't take it the wrong way.

Riku_ Please stop yelling out her name like that, it's really annoying . . . .

"So, why do you remember these people anyways, and how come you know more than I do?"

"I'm just better than you." Riku smirks and turns to Sora, He can see that he's really offended now. "I'm kidding, don't start crying."

"Whatever . . . . I have to make things right again."

"You say that a lot, but what about Kairi? I hope you're talking about her, we aren't kids anymore. No more adventures or heartless, this is the real world . . . live it while you have the chance. You never know, maybe one day you'll have to use that key of yours again."

"You mean our keys again, we'll be side by side fighting. I won't loose you or Kairi agai-"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME! *silence* I'll be ok, I just want you to take care of Kairi.

-Kairi is secretly standing outside the bedroom door, listening to every word-

I feel like I could be doing something else right now –She opens her cell and starts calling Selphie-

"Oh, so you're trying to help me win Kairi . . . . I guess I was acting like a jerk."

"Shh"

"Hey! Don't shh me!"

Kairi_ Hey, wanna go look for cute boys at the mall? Yeah, their store is huge but we won't find guys in Hello Kitty stores, Selphie. Ok, then let's pickup some pocky *Japanese candy*, meet you the entrance in 5! Sayonara Selphie-Chan

-She runs down the stairs and slams the door-

Sora_ I gotta go! My dad is really sick, have to drop by the drugstore!

Riku_ Isn't he on a cruise with your mom? Did you scare your parents away?

Sora_ How did you know that? You're a ninja aren't you?

Riku_ I said nothing, now do you want to go to the mall or not?

Sora_ Everyone is there right? Let me get something real quick, I'll meet you there.

–As Riku leaves the apartment, Sora begins looking around for Thalassa Charm he made in return for Kairi. It was pink with yellow threading and lilac on the edges, which was her favorite color ever since. "This is so stupid, she doesn't even wear purple anymore, only her shoes. Probably already hates me, for just being . . . . me." *cell rings with the song Dearly Beloved* "Hello?"

Riku_ Get down here now, and stop talking to yourself. *call ends*

-Sora dashes out the door and walks down to the mall beside the boardwalk-

Riku_ About time, well I'm going shopping meet ya up somewhere I guess.

Sora_ You're not helping me go out with Kairi?

Riku_ I didn't really, do you want me to? My little brother needs help with a girl.

Sora_ Nope, never mind I just wanted to hangout with you, Hehe –Sora blushes-

Riku_ Bye *Riku walks away down to Hot Topic*

Voice_ Heehee You're so cute! –Sora looks over and sees Kairi sitting in the food court with Selphie, a blonde boy, and a red headed young man

Selphie_ Hey Sora, over here! Don't stand there you don't know us.

Sora_ Umm, Hey . . . Roxas? AXEL? What are you doing here, and Axel didn't you?

Lea_ Let's not talk about this in public, you wouldn't want fangirls all over us?

Kairi_ They're visiting from Twilight Town! Isn't that great? Also, they're spending their summer going to their homes they origin from! –Sora begins to think that if Kairi loves traveling so much he should take her on a vacation . . . . just him and Kairi. But we just got here, "anything for you Kairi"

Selphie_ Why did you come here?

Roxas_ Oh, Shion wanted to see this island, she said it was beautiful.

Kairi_ Is she a new friend of yours? She's right it is beautiful here, right Sora?

Sora_ Yeah, Axel, why are you . . . well, _here?_

Lea_ Didn't Kairi just tell you? Or were you too busy thinking about something _else?_ *Axel grins* Stop calling me Axel

Roxas_ Ok, people like him had too many people who loved him in his life or thanked him than a regular nobody.

Lea_ Sometimes it's the only way out . . . . Everyone loves me

-Selphie and Kairi listen in astonishment- "That's a strong friendship, Sora, Riku and I are the same way! *Kairi smiles shining innocence on everyone*

Selphie_ I love you! *random*

Lea_ Arigato, I'm flattered.

Roxas_ I'm going to go find Shion, no one go anywhere I'll be right back.

Lea_ We wouldn't leave you?

Roxas_ Yeah, right.

*Meanwhile with Riku*

The store is quiet and the music playing is Destination by Janne Da Arc, not as crowded as it usually is though. –Perfect place for a loner like me, wish they had more to choose from this month- Far back in the room where the CD's are, he spots a woman with blue hair beside a brunette and blond man. –No, Is it? Aqua? – But neither of them turn around to him

Girl_ Riku? –Riku turns to see who's calling his name-

Riku_ Excuse me? Do I know you?

Girl_ No . . .never met, I just had a feeling . . . *the girl runs out of the store into the arms a familiar blonde*

Riku_ Roxas? What is he doing here?

Roxas_ Are you okay, Xion?

Shion_ Yes, I'm fine. I bought a Kanon Wakeshima CD, she's so talented.

–Roxas notices Riku and why Shion ran out of the store-

Roxas_ Oh, I guess I owe you an apology, Riku. Nice too see you, again.

-Riku looks down at Shion and back at Roxas confused why he isn't in Sora's body-

Riku_ Is this your girlfriend?

Shion_ *gasps* I hate you already, you really ARE the biggest nobody.

Roxas_ Shion, meet up with me later, I want to find Namine then all of us can be together.

Shion_ Sure *glares at Riku walking away*

-Wow, who does she think she is, Probably mentally disordered since Roxas was talking to her like a child-

"I need your help"

"Why, I have no relationship with you, all I know is you're Sora's nobody."

"You know way more than that, and if you care about your friends as much as I do, you _will_ help me. Namine isn't here because Kairi doesn't feel exactly the same as Sora, that's also why Shion is here. She connects all of us together even Axel, but she needs Namine and so does Sora. If Kairi doesn't love Sora, this breaks everyone's bonds together! You'll be killing Shion, _and if you do that you'll pay_.

"Ever just meet someone and forced to save their life, because your best friend's crush doesn't have the same feelings for him?"

"Well . . . Sort of?"

"No, so what do you want me to do about it? That's up to them, I want to have a life to not trail behind their nobodies causing problems. You figure it out, since you're so tough."

"Please! Not just me, this depends on the future!"

" . . . . . I'll think about it."

-Roxas can't argue anymore and leaves without hesitation-

Voice- I'm . . . . Sorry

Riku- You again? I . . . I'm sorry too, look I don't know who you are but, please just leave me alone.

Shion- Don't you want to be with everyone else?

Riku- No *Riku begins to walk toward the restrooms where Shion won't follow him, but she's determined to distract him*

Shion- What happened to you'll do anything to protect your friend, when his memories were scattered and you and Namine pieced them together.

Riku_ How do you know . . . ? –Riku grabs her arm and makes direct contact between her empty sapphire eyes- "I don't know what you are, but if you promise to tell me how you know this, I promise I'll help you."

"You don't know me, remember? I just know you, and I wish I could know more. I'm apart of Sora . . . . and befriended with Lea and Roxas. That just leaves you.

"Tell me something about your connection between you and Sora, you're hurting yourself because I know who you are."

"No, you're hurting me! I'm not your friend anymore am I? Just some useless puppet, just how it was then and you said it would change. I should have killed myself instead of the keyblade unlocking my heart! All my inspiration is gone, you'll soon find out how we are connected, once you get Namine back."

-Once again she tries to run away, but Riku didn't let go. Everyone in the mall is staring at them and it gets silent-

"Look, you yelled it out and people are watching so let's just walk away okay? No grudges?"

"Plenty of grudges, I don't like liars either so don't try to save your popularity."

Lea_ Shion!

(everyone is thinking *he's going to cause a scene*)

Lea_ Why are you embarrassing him? You know nobody remembered you at first! You're being a real bitch right now, it may hurt to be rejected by people but don't put it on the people who care for you the most.

Riku_ What, how am I involved in this?

FANGIRLS- It's AkuRokuShi! THE KEYBLADE WIELDERS! GET THEM!

Roxas_ Time to go! Once again, thank you Shion –Looking down in dishonor, Shion sheds a tear- We still love you

*Everyone runs out of the mall to the rented van of Lea, seems Sora is gone, things start to get tense between some people. Sora is spotted walking along the boardwalk with his sea-salt icecream, not informed about physco fangirls behind him as he strolls listening to his Ipod.*

Lea_ Let's leave him

Kairi_ NO! We all know he's slow at sometimes, as in speed! Sora, behind you!

Sora_ Huh? What are you people yelling about now? Are you leaving? Man, I better catch up. –Luckily the absent minded Sora makes it in the van before anyone noticed him, Lea drives to their hotel they checked into last night."

Roxas and Sora_ Sweet Suite! *Sora* I call the first room!

Lea_ I didn't say you were staying here, are you kidding me? Everyone but Sora that is. xD

Selphie_ Today was really crazy, it was a pleasure to meet you all but I must go home now. What time is it?

Riku_ 8:03? Why do you need to go home?

Selphie_ I'm going to Osaka with my family for a week, I promise I'll be back!

Kairi_ Oh Selphie, Don't leave me with a bunch of guys? –Shion stares at Kairi-

With you here Shion it will be fun I guess though! Heehee

Selphie_ I thought that's what you wanted Kairi?

Kairi_ Heh heh, yeah . . . just not so many

Selphie_ You're one lucky girl, and they're all cute

Shion sits on the edge of the bed, thinking about how she attacked Riku when he was vulnerable . . . all because she wanted to be right for once. To be a person and not someone else, but all he did was bring up what she was trying to hide.

Sora_ Shion, It's really awkward to sit here beside you. Hope you like being here so far. This is a beautiful place, my home and your home too if you want.

Shion_ I love it. It would be an amazing experience to accept this as my home.

Kairi_ What's this? –She picks up the CD Shion bought and plays it on the sound system- Wow, these are such . . . emotional songs, my favorite is Ennui Kibbun!

Shion_ Thank You –Roxas takes Shion's hand and starts to dance with her-

"Don't ever feel like you want to die here, I don't want you alive so I can see Namine but so I can have sister to protect too."

"So, you want to be more than friends with everyone, huh?"

"No, but the people in this room . . . family."

Lea_ Anyone up for HD TV? Cause I hate sitting here listening to music, and dancing just isn't my thing.

Sora_ Let's watch SAW!

Kairi_ Goodnight, I'm not having nightmares

Riku_ I'm tired too, I'll be out when everybody is up, I've got errands to run.

Roxas_ Well, seems like a bunch of scary movies are on so what do you people wanna watch?

Shion_ How about Transformers 2? It's my favorite movie! Or Avatar?

Lea_ Avatar is annoying, stupid love story

Sora_ I like love stories

Lea_ They're ok when on a date, but let's just stick with normal tv please?

Roxas_ No blue people Xion, ok? *Shion nods in a happy smile*

-The Trio and Keyblade master stay up watching late night comedies, but it soon turns 1:00 and Shion decides to go to bed. Lea puts everyone to bed since it was early in the next day; tomorrow was going on a tour around the island. Sora and Riku have one bed, the girls have the other, and Roxas has the master bed. Secretly Lea leaves the room and closes the door, Shion is watching him, but doesn't move or question him. She waits until she drifts off into a deep slumber. "Come back safely, I pray you all ways will."

End of Chapter One! Give me some suggestions on the story ^_^ Leave Questions and Comments PLZ! :3


	2. Mistakes

Chapter Two: Mistakes

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SQUARE ENIX, FINAL FANTASY OR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS STORY, ETC. ENJOY! ^_^

Kairi opens her eyes to the sound of someone in the shower, and feels the presence of someone beside her. The sunlight shines through the vanilla curtains of the hotel room; there is peace throughout the room and everyone asleep. She slips out of the covers to not wake up Shion, and then begins to walk over to Sora and Riku's bed. Over across the room is the master bedroom, where Lea, Roxas, Shion and Sora stayed up all night. –There lies Sora; I guess it must be Riku in the bathroom . . . . But Riku said he'll leave when everyone is awake? It's four in the morning?- The door begins to open up, so Kairi jumps back in the bed pretending she's asleep peeking out of the covers- In walks Lea, dressed up and it seems like he's exhausted and enters the master bedroom. On the other said of the wall, he and Roxas are talking but she couldn't make out what they're saying.

"What, are doing?" *Kairi jumps*

"Good morning, Riku! You're up early; I thought you were leaving later?"

"I am, don't want to wait after females who take forever in bathrooms. I went ahead and woke up early; I'm going for a walk."

"Wait, I'm coming with you, let me get ready."

"I wanted to go alone, just me ok? Before everyone is awake?"

"Lea is awake just so you know"

"He was out all night; he'll be going to bed soon." Riku leaves the room and silent closes door behind him, and Kairi is again left all alone

"Kairi?" Kairi turns around to the rest of the room.

"Yeah? I'm very sorry if I woke you up, both of you. I don't know who called my name but you are the same person right?"

"I want you to have this", Sora gets out of the bed and pulls a charm out of his pocket, "and more like the same person. I made this a long time ago and I don't know if you think it's stupid, but I just couldn't hold on to it if you don't feel the same way I do about you." Kairi's eyes begin to widen, and stares at the charm Sora hands her. "I knew you would hate it."

"I loved it! Until you concluded I didn't . . . I'm just kidding, it's beautiful."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't really necessary for me to say that, guess I ju-

"No, I'm sorry for saying you're the same person actually. You are two completely different people, and it seems you're more related to each other but you just met."

"Oh, yeah . . . . I wanted to talk about, us. Not Shion, I was just thinking if you wanna hang out sometimes?"

"Sure, I mean we did just get back home! So should we stay with Riku tomorrow?"

"Well I what I meant was going out . . . . On a date, if you want; no pressure."

"REALLY? But you're like, royalty, are you making fun of me Sora?"

"No! I want to be more than just childhood friends Kairi . . . . I love you."

Everything is silent, Kairi stands in front of the door staring into outer space, as if she was stabbed in the back. Tears of joy run down her cheeks, because she always loved Sora, but kept her distance. She always thought it was just friendship he wanted, because friends help each other. Now she notices . . . all those times he saved her was because he loved her, and defeated darkness just to save her. Multiple times he killed people; not to save the world, but to go home to be with her. Everything was for her. . . . EVERYTHING. Here he confesses his love for her, and she looks like a complete idiot.

"I love you too, Sora"

"Why . . . . Why are you crying? Don't cry, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry!"

Shion_ I'm going to leave now, I'll be in the master bedroom. –Shion leaves the room-

"Sora, you're always worried about how I feel, and you respect me so much. All this praise, and caring for me and love I can't do anything but cry. I'm happy though, the feeling is mutual." –Sora looks very worried at Kairi still, and smile appears on her face- "Meet ya at the fountain in the boardwalk at 8 then! See ya Sora!"

"Bye?" Meanwhile with Shion, she opens the door to the next room and spots Lea and Roxas asleep. Before she crawled in the bed, she see's two blonde's and no Lea.

"Aaahh! Roxas, who is that? Wha- what did you . . . . LEA!" Lea walks out of the bathroom, staring at Shion.

Lea_ What? –Lea sees the another body in the bed, and covers Shion's eyes and ears- Roxas get your ass up! Did you bring a girl in here? –Roxas jolts up in alarm and sees a girl beside him, falling out of the bed-

Roxas_ No way! I was asleep, is that what you think of me?

Shion_ I'm not a child, you don't need to cover my ears and eyes Lea.

Lea_ You never know, Roxas could've been nude. Why are you up so early?

Roxas_ WHAT?

Shion_ Kairi was crying, so I just let her and Sora talk.

Girl_ What's going on Roxas? It's only four in the morning, We just went to bed two hours ago? –Lea clears his throat-

Lea_ You wanna start explaining what happened when I was gone? Just went to bed? I'm paying for this trip and you bring some prostitute in here?

Shion_ It's Namine! –Shion jumps on the bed and starts hugging her-

Lea_ I still wouldn't get on that bed. –Roxas glares at Lea- I'm just kidding, cool down.

Roxas_ Thanks, for being so protective of me, you're never a complete embarrassment.

Namine_ Prostitute? Lea, I didn't think you would forget about me?

Shion_ I didn't notice you either actually, I didn't see your dress . . . .

Roxas_ Hehe, Um Namine where . . . . is your clothes? –Lea glares at Roxas- Cut it out you pervert, I didn't do anything!

Shion_ Can you guys please leave, and tell Kairi to go buy Namine an outfit?

Roxas_ My life is ruined, and it just started *sigh* -the guys leave the room-

"I'm so happy you're here now! I'm so lonely anymore because the guys hang out together, and Kairi was with Selphie." –Sora pops his head in the door-

Sora_ Kairi is in the shower at the time, but I told Riku to do it. –he pops back out-

"Anyways, can you make my friends remember everything?"

"I'm sorry but, that's impossible."

"NO! What about our organization journals, it connects what we wrote in it each day! You only erased me, right?"

"I can erase memories of people connected to Sora . . . . no not just you. You're right I can erase actions, but remembered the journal entry I erased of Sora?"

"Please, I'll do anything to live with them again."

"Even die? I can't do anything, what is done is done, I tried but there are no options. I'm really tired, just like you and Kairi from last night."

"I understand, but why am I here?"

"Why is Axel here, you know the answer to that right?"

"Yes, I never thought the majority of people I knew loved me."

"Hopefully you will see them again on your vacation. Make them love you Shion, just like you did before, you know everything about them why should it be so hard?"

"I guess you're right, at least the Organization does not rule Kingdom Hearts."

"Why is that?"

"Then everyone living creature wouldn't exist, including nobodies. I'm going to take a shower now, nice talking with you."

*Other room*

Roxas_ Kairi hurry up, you're taking forever!

Kairi_ Roxas, Shut up!

Roxas_ Look, I'm really tired and if you hadn't woke up Shion I could be asleep right now! So, if you don't mind, I need to be ready when it's time to sign out.

Sora_ Leave her alone, besides she takes her time no matter what. –Roxas turns on the TV and starts looking at the channel guide-

Lea_ What's the weather today, we don't wanna get in a accident traveling.

Sora_ I have a date with Kairi too, Roxas change it to the weather channel.

Lea_ Sora, I thought you guys were coming with us? You can't be on your date and in other towns and be here too, you do know that right?

Sora _ Well, yeah . . . . I forgot! Come on Axel, one more day here? This is really important! –Lea continues to watch the television with Roxas-

Sora_ Helloo?

Lea_ What's wrong with you? –Roxas covers his face so Sora can't see him smirking-

Sora_ I was talking to you, Please? I just need this one night, promise! Besides, Kairi wants to go with you anyways, but we're both looking forward to this date.

Lea_ First don't call me Axel, second I don't like you, and third so you're gonna be paying me in return.

Sora_ Yes! Wait, what am I paying you, money?

Lea_ Roxas and I have jobs so we can get money on the go, why not?

Roxas_ Hell no! I don't even want him here!

Lea_ But your girlfriends do, so I guess you're out ruled. I don't really care if he's here, as long as he's not bothering me. Don't say that to your somebody Roxas, you're over reacting.

Roxas_ That's an oxymoron, make up your mind! –Kairi walks in-

Kairi_ Ok Roxas, no more waiting. –Roxas begins to leave the room and Riku walks in to give Kairi the outfit.-

Roxas_ Wait, why does he walk in as soon as I go in the bathroom? Did . . . . did you people plan I go to the bathroom when Namine got dressed?

Everyone_ Yeah –Roxas storms out of the room insulted, and Shion passes by Kairi as she goes in the master bedroom-

Kairi hands Namine the shopping bag, and leaves the room. On the first bed where Shion and Kairi slept sits Shion and Lea, the second is Riku and Sora. Kairi lies on the bed beside Riku and watches the news with everyone else.

*TV- It seems there is a hurricane coming toward this island, and all highways are blocked off for future safety until the storm has passed. The good news is our Keyblade heroes are back, spotted in the Atlantic Mall yesterday last night!*

Lea_ I can't believe this, I guess we were stuck here anyways. Everybody go back to bed, which includes you too Sora when you get to the bathroom.

Sora_ It seems like I've been waiting FOREVER ROXAS! My day is completely messed up, and there's gonna be a hurricane.

Shion_ Goodnight you guys, and I know you were serious about not wanting to sleep in that bed again Lea, so I'll take your place.

Kairi_ I'll take Roxas's place too, all the girls have the master room.

Riku_ I should leave more often, especially when people begin to pop up. I guess my mission is . . . . . completed.

Shion_ Congrats, now you have another challenged.

Lea_ Shion just go to bed, I don't feel like hearing more arguments.–Shion goes to bed, and Kairi follows behind her-

Riku_ So annoying . . . .

Sora_ What is? –Riku turns to see Sora-

Riku_ You, stop being so nosy, I'm going to bed and you should do the same.

Sora_ Lea, I'm sorry I ruined your schedule, I guess I should've just planned our date somewhere along the way. Nothing was accomplished during the conflict, now we're stuck here for a few days, sorry.

Lea_ Wow, you really think I'm staying here when a hurricane is going to come? Everyone is going to get up at 9:00 so you better get your sleep in now, I didn't get any sleep at all so Riku, you're driving.

Riku_ Get some sleep people, I'm honored for this position and I don't cut slack.

-Roxas jumps back in the room shocked from what he had just heard-

Roxas_ We're going to sneak out? Lea, we can't do that!

Lea_ Everyone shut up! I'm tired, and I need you to be quiet, if someone hears us next door we aren't going anywhere. Roxas, to answer your question, I'm not driving so I'm not in charge of the trip. I'm desperate for sleep, and I'm counting on Riku to take over.

Sora turns off the rooms lights when everyone gets in their beds and left the bathroom lights on, then walks over to the girls room. All three are asleep, but Kairi stands out the most to him. He looks at her dark tinted maroon hair turn rose when the light hit it, and skin a soft apricot, eyes clear and deep sky blue. In her hand was the charm he gave her earlier, and he felt someone behind him and he jumps.

"What are you doing? Why haven't you gone to bed yet?"

"Riku I'm not a creep, I wasn't stalking! Just checking on her, but I need to get ready."

"I'm impressed Sora, you didn't lie for like the first time."

"I'm taking that as a compliment, you saying them is rare."

"Well, I'm dropping everyone off to back their bags, Kairi has call to tell her family she's leaving the island after we reach our destination. If she tells them when we plan on getting out of here, we're going to juvie. Try to get some sleep though, go shower so you'll be ready in a few hours."

"No way . . . . what's juvie?

End of this Chapter! =^ ^= The next chapter should be fun, since every nobody is a somebody now . . . . new characters! I'm not abandoning this story so review plz!


	3. Risks

Chapter 3: Risks

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SQUARE ENIX, FINAL FANTASY OR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS STORY, ETC. ENJOY! ^_^

Inside the first room, the television is still on repeating over the same news report. Up beside the room door is luggage stacked on the hotel cart, and the maid pulls up outside the door. Going to each room changing the beds and towels not cleaning anything; every now and then sits down to watch television. Riku is standing at the door watching her, and decides to wake up the others before she reaches their room.

Riku_ Everyone get up, it's sign out time! –Riku grabs the keys to the vehicle and storms out of the room-

Sora_ Five more minutes . . .

Namine_ Coming, let me get Kairi and Shion! –Namine looks over at the clock, shocked that she over slept.- Come on, it's time to go people, Riku said the maid is coming. –Kairi still lays asleep-

Shion_ Where's my suitcase?

Namine_ Probably at the front, we're supposed to be out of here by now. –Lea walks in-

Lea_ We're half an hour late, where's Kairi?

Namine_ She won't get up, she's being stubborn. –Lea picks up Kairi, and Namine and Shion follow him out of the room-

Roxas_ Wait, I'm up, get up Sora it's time to go! –Sora throws a pillow at Roxas- Sora . . . . ok we're going to leave with Kairi, so you can just stay here. –Sora jumps up-

Sora_ Don't leave me!

Roxas_ That's what I thought, grab Lea's suitcase, he's carrying Kairi.

Shion, Lea, and Namine run down the stairs since the elevator was full of people trying to check out.

Kairi_ Hey, what's going on? Where are we going? –Lea puts Kairi down-

Lea_ Everyone head to the van, Shion go back up and make sure Roxas and Sora are ok. I'm checking us out.

Out of the elevator comes Roxas pushing the luggage cart, and Sora leaning on the rail beside him.

Sora_ Forgot these?

Shion_ Oh yeah, sorry about that, let me help Roxas.

Sora_ It's all good, we got it, at least he does.

The girls run outside in the cold rain, it's hard to search for the van because it's so foggy but they eventually find it.

Riku_ What took you so long? We're wasting gas, Lea won't be happy.

Kairi_ Turn it off, don't lecture us!

Riku_ It costs more to start it back up, miss know-it-all!

Kairi sits on the left in the middle, and Namine and Shion climb in the back Shion on the right. Pushing up behind the vehicle is Sora and Roxas opening the trunk, and throwing in luggage. Meanwhile with Lea at the front desk, a man with pink hair assists him, his name tag saying "Lumaria".

"Nice name Marluxia, we'll be back, just goin to visit Radiant Garden."

"Yours isn't bad either, Lea, didn't know you kept your female name."

"I guess, I'll never be such a lesbian as you, you're the ultimate femine goddess."

"Shut the hell up! Just hand over your pay!" –The same maid that was on their floor came in the room, but Lea never noticed who it was.

Arlene_ I'm finished with the assigned rooms, where's the manager?

Lumaria_ Why are you finished before everyone else? Your shift ends at 12:00, It's only 9:45?

Arlene_ Axel! Didn't know you stay here, try not making flower boy angry. He's not gay . . . –Arlene comes over to whisper in his ear- His boyfriend is though.

Lea_ I don't stay here, not in this world. Don't plan on following me, just go back home. -Lea slams money to the desk- I have somewhere else to be. –and exits the hotel, leaving Arlene pissed off and confused-

Roxas sits in the middle between Shion and Namine, and Sora sits in the opposite seat from Kairi, Lea sits in the passenger. They whole way to Kairi's house everyone was silent, except for the rain and hail falling on the van. When they finally get there, Kairi runs in the back of her house and everyone waits.

Riku_ Sora and I houses are down a few blocks, but we live beside each other so we can save some time.

Lea_ You really knew each other for awhile, huh?

Riku_ We lived here all our lives, so yeah. –In the back Sora is taunting Roxas, and everyone is laughing. Lea thinks back when he had a friend like that, and darkness overcame their town. Little black creatures with yellow eyes; had destroyed everything and everyone in their path. After that everything was blank, he joined the Organization with his so called best friend, Saix.-

Lea_ We have a lot in common, you're the ultimate friend.

Riku_ No, I'm not . . . but we all make mistakes though.

Roxas_ I wish she wouldn't take so long, what's up with girl's and their "needs"? –Roxas looks to Shion-

Shion_ Don't look at me like that! Besides I'm always in a group of boys, I just go to Namine, you won't look at her that way.

Lea_ The only boys you know is Roxas and Sora, so you're just around males, Got it memorized?

Shion_ Yeah, I got it. . . . Stop looking at me!

Roxas_ Namine doesn't take up time, besides she can take as long as she wants. I'm sure Lea would agree.

Shion_ That's not fair, she probably sits on the toilet drawing pictures of me being stabbed!

Sora_ Uh oh, this is awkward. –Sora turns around back in his seat and Namine begins to fake cry-

Roxas_ Please don't cry, Shion will apologize, you make me feel like a weight is on my chest.

Namine_ I'm hurting you? I'm I really hurting everyone? If so, I'm really sorry, having a heart feels weird. But what she said was true, you love me and not Shion right?

Shion_ You were hurting my ears, but you have everyone in here feeling bad for you. I'm girl so I'm not falling for it-

Roxas_ I can't believe you did that! Of course I love you, me and Shion are just friends, Shion you don't have to apologize because what Nami did was wrong. I still don't know what made you do that.

Kairi comes back with a suitcase/backpack, and she's holding it over her head to protect her from the hail falling. Sora reaches over to pushes the button that opens the door, and Kairi jumps in putting her bag in her lap.

Kairi_ Can someone please put this in the back for me?

Roxas_ Sure thing, no one noticed you, right?

Kairi_ Nope, and I got everything I need so no worries people, all set.

Riku drives not far down the street where him and Sora's house was, right beside each other. They both get out the van and run into their houses, and don't take as long as Kairi did.

Shion_ So what were you having trouble to decide to pack Kairi?

Kairi_ A lot of things, I didn't know if our next hotel had pool but I brought a swimsuit just in case. Then I couldn't decide if I should bring matching outfits for all of us!

Namine_ Kawaii, that's so sweet Kairi.

Lea_ God, help me

Shion_ Quiet Lea, yes Kairi that was thoughtful of you, we need to share our clothes with Nami.

Kairi_ That's right! Namine you can wear whatever you like.

Shion_ Same here, even though . . . I wish I could've gotten an apology. –Namine reaches over Roxas and hugs Shion with tears running down her face-

Namine_ I'm sorry, you are a really good friend, I hurt you and you offer me all you have!

Roxas_ Can't breathe! Help! –Roxas's voice starts to break-

Shion_ Aww poor Roxy, let's give him a hug too. –Both girls squeeze Roxas till he starts to turn purple- Oops, sorry.

Lea_ Enough of the love fest, we're being followed.

Roxas_ Again? You mean they followed us all the way here?

Lea_ No someone different, buckle up. –Lea hops over in the driver seat, Namine looks behind her outside the window. There was a black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, and men dressed in black suits started to walk towards the car.

Namine_ They're coming toward us! –All of a sudden the van pulls off and everyone falls out of their seats-

Lea_ I said buckle up! Kairi call Riku and Sora and tell them to not come out of their houses.

Kairi_ Ok, you always know what to do.

Lea_ Right now, I'm your guardian; I have no choice but to watch over you guys.

Roxas_ Who are they? That's not the Organization!

Shion_ Must the social services or government, just look at that nice car.

Kairi_ Riku won't pick up his phone, and neither will Sora. I think the storm is blocking the signal.

Lea_ I just don't have time for this, not today. –Lea stops the van and starts walking toward the Lamborghini following them-

Shion_ Lea! What are you doing? Get back here . . . Lea!

Roxas_ Everyone run to Riku's house, I'm going with Lea. –Roxas helps the girls out of the van, and starts running behind them and watching the Lamborghini. Once they're almost to Riku's house, Roxas turns back around to the mysterious car and runs back in the hail to help Lea. He hides in the bushes under some trees near the woods, so the rain wasn't hitting him. They start to ask him questions, Roxas hears them ask why he ran away, then one man pulls out a knife. The second man handcuffs Lea, and the other threatens to kill him. Roxas hears people running towards him, and they grab him from his shoulders and put a bag over his head.-

Voice_ Roxas!

Roxas begins to think in his mind It's all over, they're just going to kill us, probably cause they know we were the Organization. We're all in danger, as long as the others are safe I'm fine with that.

There is a sound of screeching and a car driving off, and the weight of people on him was lifted. Someone pulls the bag off of Roxas's head, and Roxas gasps for air.

Sora_ You ok? –All around them are bodies, just lying still and the others soon meet up with them-

Roxas_ Yeah, Wait . . . . where's Lea? –Everyone is quiet, no one makes eye contact with Roxas.-

Roxas_ Dammit, WHERE'S LEA!- Roxas breaks down in tears-

Riku_ Crying won't help us, they called reinforcement. Lea is fine, one of the men stole the car and left the other. He's around here somewhere, and he has Lea so just be careful. –Namine sits down beside Roxas and starts to hug him, Roxas stands up wiping his tears-

Sora_ Everyone pull get ready, they could attack any second. –They keybearers surround the helpless Namine and summon their weapons, suddenly someone goes after Shion and she swings the metal into his face-

Roxas_ How lame, going for the girls first.

A mob attacks everyone at the same time, it's hard to see because it's so dark in the woods. Everyone takes down the mob staying in their positions in front of Namine, but Kairi was struggling to fight because she had no training. Her method was to just keeping swinging her Keyblade, and surprisingly it worked.

Kairi_ Whew, I'm . . . getting tired, are they gone?

Sora_ Yeah, they're gone we need to find that car now.

Shion_ Guys look, over there! Don't take Lea! –She runs out of the bushes towards to car, and a man comes in front of her with a gun towards her head; she falls to the ground in defeat. Riku shoots a blue fire ball of darkness at the armed man, and the body falls lifeless.-

Shion_ I wasn't thinking . . . . Thank you.

Lea sits in the car, head down with his arms behind his back, and looks like he's in pain. The group runs to the car and Sora hits the car door with his Keyblade, damaging the beautiful car.

Lea_ I told you guys to stay out of it.

Namine_ We're not leaving without anyone, especially not you.

Lea_ They're out to kill you too, I've lived my life already. It doesn't matter if it ends so soon.

Shion_ What the hell is wrong? I know it's disrespectful, but you're scaring me! Why are both of you giving up?

Lea_ YOU'RE SCARED OF ME SAVING YOUR LIFE? –Lea turns his head away- Shion, I know you're hurt, I don't blame you for getting angry. You being turned away multiple times, I just gave up, I want everyone to know I'm sorry. It would be useless to do it, but I had to give it a try.

Roxas_ Let's go before more come, help me Shion. –They both pull Lea out, and help him to the van- Someone find those keys to these handcuffs.

Namine_ I'll do it, I wanna at least help doing something! –Riku holds her back- Let me go, this isn't fair!

Sora_ Kairi, want to help me get our luggage?

Kairi_ Sure, I'll race you, even though I'm sure to lose.

When Sora and Kairi run off, Riku takes Namine by the hand and begins to walk over to the unconscious man. Still holding her hand, he begins to search for the keys to the handcuffs.

Namine_ Can I at least look out if someone is near? –Riku gives her glare, and continues searching- Fine, that was a mean look you gave me.

Riku_ Ok, lets go. –He picks up a wallet, a stun gun, and some keys-

Namine_ Why do you need a tazor? You have a Keyblade, and everyone else has weapons too.

Riku_ It's for you, make up your mind or stop complaining. . . . . don't ask anymore questions.

Sora and Kairi arrive running back; everyone is drenched with rain right now. There are bags on the luggage Sora and Kairi are carrying, and Sora sees the tazor in Namine's hands.

Sora_ Uh, why is Nami carrying a stun gun, and why did you steal that guy's wallet?

Kairi_ Don't start arguing now, get in the van!

Riku_ Wait, if we take their car they can't find us, they know the van's license plate. All we need to do is take out their GPS system or gadget that keeps track where they all go.

Namine_ I'll do it! –Namine runs to the car, and starts pulling out any unneeded objects to the car-

Kairi_ I'll tell the others! –Kairi runs toward the van-

Riku_ Sora, just put all that stuff from Nami in the trunk, and I'll help with the luggage. Ok?

Sora walks over to the car, and admires the exterior of the Lamborghini. The tan soft leather seats, and a 2010 version to be more specific. He starts hugging the car; smelling the brand new car scent. Namine seems to be finished, and stands there staring at Sora.

Namine_ Is this a bad time to ask help me put this in the back? –Sora jumps away from the vehicle, and begins rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment-

Sora_ Hehe, sure no problem!

*Meanwhile*

Kairi_ People we're stealing the other car! They know this license plate, it's best if we didn't have any more stalkers.

Riku_ We know it's small, but we can't afford loosing someone's life.

Lea_ Good idea, but that's seven people in a four person, no two person car. Let's just switch the plates, even better.

Roxas_ Make up your mind people! I'm sick of moving back and forth!

Riku_ Shut up, we'll stick with Lea's plan. Kairi go tell Nami and Sora to bring the plate back here.

Kairi_ *sigh* Ok –She runs back to the luxurious vehicle, and Riku hands Shion the keys for Lea-

Lea_ I put the right person in charge, if it was Roxas he'll still be crying under that tree.

Roxas_ Whatever, let's just get this stupid thing switched. –Shion unlocks the handcuffs on Lea's wrists-

Shion_ You're bleeding! They had it on that tight? Wait here, don't help the guys. –Shion runs to the back of the van, and gets her suitcase. Then opens it up, and rips one of her shirts apart and runs back to Lea- We don't want it to get infected, so I'll wrap it up.

Lea_ You ripped one of your clothes, just for that?

Shion_ You need medical treatment now, not a wrap. Metal just cut through your flesh, this is serious. I wish I knew that before.

Roxas_ We got it! –He runs over to the Lamborghini, and takes the other plate from Sora. Riku gets in the driver's seat, and starts up the vehicle. Once both Key wielders and their Nobodies finish screwing in the plates, Sora, Kairi, and Namine return back-

Riku_ Did you put their GPS in the back, Sora?

Namine_ No, Kairi and I had to ourselves.

Sora_ Don't lie o n me, everyone just get back in your seats.

When everyone buckles up, the car pulls off from the neighborhood. Seeing people look through their blinds, Riku knows he's dishonored his family even more. Always being with Sora and Kairi, seeing more stares brings more gossip on their families .But they'll also rely on the trio to save the world, when their lives are at risk. Already behind on schedule, a series of events are ahead of them to get Lea, Roxas, and Shion where they need to be.

Still driving, they stop at the highway and police is surrounded everywhere. All roads blocked, and no one gets out of their car, or they'll be blown away somewhere by the 80 miles per hour hurricane.


End file.
